


Run Run

by PrettyPettyPastel, SugarsnapCaely



Series: Short Stories [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Anti is basically a demonic serial killer, Gen, Horror, Murder, chase sequence, let's face it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPettyPastel/pseuds/PrettyPettyPastel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsnapCaely/pseuds/SugarsnapCaely
Summary: Run, run Leslie, Anti's gotta take you down!
Series: Short Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559371





	Run Run

Anti rolled his shoulders, leaning against the brick wall of an alley. The sky was pitch black, reminding him of his lovely void. He flipped and twirled his knife absentmindedly in his hand. He was waiting in anticipation and he let out a sigh, a puff of steam forming in front of him. It was cold, but despite what his breath might have shown he didn’t feel it. Or at the very least he didn’t care.

Various parts of his body twitched and glitched every five seconds or so, lighting up the darkness with various colors. Not like anyone could see him though.

Not until he said so.

Leslie walked down the dark street, carrying his groceries in a paper bag. Why didn't his girlfriend tell him they were out of dog food? He held his keys in-between his fingers, remembering the tip from his mother when he was scrolling through Facebook.

_ That's _what he forgot! He needed to call his mom and talk to her about this year's Christmas plans! He pulled his phone out of his pocket, speed dialing her. "Hey, Ma! How're y'all doin’ down there without me?"

The demon twitched at the sound of someone else’s voice. He followed it around the side of the building, stopping at the corner to listen. It sounded like they were on the phone.

Leslie smiled, listening to his mom tell him about what he had missed. They were just about to talk about the plans for the holidays when the line began to cut out. "Ma, can ya say that again? I didn't quite hear ya!"

_ "Ah said, _ ** _¥̷̵̷̨̧̛͜͢͜͜͞͠͠×̛͝͠҉√̨́̀҉̴͜{̸̨͏͟¶̴̵̢͘͘͘͟͡͝҉̀҉̀́͝`̷̨͘͟͢͜͏̨͠÷̶̡̧̛̛̀̀̀͘͘͠√̧҉̡҉͞√̢̛̛̕͟͡͏̢̀̕͡{̴̢́͜͝҉̴̷̨̡̛̀͡¶̷̨̛̕͘͠͡¢√͏̡̨͡҉=̵̢̀͏̛`̵̧͠¶̸̧̛͏́√̸̢͜͡͠҉̨͠҉=̵̷̨̧̢̛͟͟`͝^͏͟͟÷̢͡¢̷̨̛͢=̴̵̷̢́͘|̨͜͝͞҉̶̷̧͡͠°҉√̵̴̶̧͠͏͜͝¶̶̵̢̧̛́́͘͟͡√̸̸̷̡̡̧̀̕͞͝͝∆̸́͟͡͝͡=̵̵̧́́̕͝͡҉̴͟͝͝¢҉̸̨̕͟°̶•҉̸̶̧̀̀̕͢¶͜͠√̴̸̶̨̧¶̸̛́͢͏̷̢́͠_**_!" _

He dropped his phone, the static shocking his face and hands. "W-What on God's green Earth..?" 

The demon ran his tongue over his teeth, flexing his fingers around the hilt of his knife. Silently, he made himself visible as he crept from around the corner. He stood behind the frightened man who was currently staring at his phone and rubbing his stinging face.

“H҉͟҉o̧p̸̛͠e̶͟ I̧͏͡ 'm̴͢ ń̸͞͠o̸t i̵̧͟ń̸͠͡t͡͞errúp̨t̕͟i͜ng a͜͞nyt̀́͟͡h̶í̸ǹ̶͟ǵ im̡͘pò͘͝r̵t̕͏͜͡an̷̵̕t̴̴̛…”

Leslie looked up at Anti, his heart dropping into his stomach. He dropped his groceries, turning on his heel and running. _ "SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!" _He ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

"HELP! HELP ME! PLEASE, SOMEBODY HELP! CALL 911!" He cupped his hands around his mouth, attempting to make his voice louder.

Anti stood there for a moment, laughing as Leslie took off. He twirled his knife in his hand as he bent his knees. “I̶̕̕͢ ha̧ve͠͠ņ̵̧ 't̀͢ d̴͟͡on̷͢͝e̢̨ s̕͞o̵̢m̷e̢͞t̛͜h͜i҉͏n͏̸͝g̷ l͡i̕͟͏̡ke̴ t͘h̸̡ì̡s̡͢ í̸̷̕ņ̢͢ a̶͘ ló̵̡n̡͏҉g̴ ti̸͟͟me!” He felt his body tingle with anticipation. “T̴̶͢͠h̡́į̀͝s͠͏ wi͠l̛̀l̶̨̕͟ b̧̀͠e̡̡̛͘ **fu̸̴ń̵̢**. Í̷’ll̴͘ g̵̴̸͟iv̀e h̡͜i̸̡͟͡m a̶̛͢ h̵e͏a҉̀́͠d͝s̢t̴a͏̀rt̀͏~”

_ Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum. _

He could feel his heart beating in his throat, the blood pumping through his legs as they propelled him down the sidewalk. He didn’t know where he was going. It didn’t really matter. All his mind told him to do was get away.

He stumbled as he turned a corner into an alleyway. He had to keep going. He couldn’t stop.

The demon watched the light glint off his knife.

Three.

Two.

** _O̵͟͝n̡e̸͏̧_**.

He took off like lightning, bolting down the street and into the dark. His movement was erratic and glitchy, constantly changing position in the street. He pushed off a wall with his foot, giggling as he sensed his prey in the distance. The hunt was on.

Leslie didn't turn around, he knew that was the one thing he _wasn't _supposed to do at a time like this. Why was no one leaving their houses? Their apartments? Where were the police? "HELP! DEAR GOD IN HEAVEN, PLEASE HELP! SOMEONE, ANYONE, CALL THE DAMN POLICE!"

Glitching up onto some of the rooftops, he had a better time tracking down his prey. He watched him run between buildings and eventually go back to the sidewalk. He leapt off the roof, teleporting mid-air. Colored particles streaked across the sky, and the demon landed on the ground in front of him.

Leslie slowed himself, turning to the right and running across the street. A car honked, clearly not seeing the demon back on the sidewalk. He didn't stop running. He made it to the park, leaping over a bench that got in his way.

The demon’s feet hit the ground one after another. His form distorted around the passing car. He watched his prey cross a bridge in the park and run across the opposite street.

The human heard his feet slamming against the pavement, his lungs burning from the stress. He tucked into an alleyway, dodging trash cans roughly. As he pulled around a corner, his foot slipped, threatening to trip him. He managed to regain his balance, still running down the alley.

The demon’s form bounced off the walls behind him. He laughed, enjoying the rapid beating of his heart. He could hear Leslie’s too, loud and clear like a drum beat. _ Badum Badum Badum Badum Badum. _

He emerged from the alley, recognizing the street he was on. He smiled ever so slightly, picking up the pace. He heard a faint buzzing in his ears. It reminded him of the static on the TV at home when the cable went out. 

He slipped on a random patch of ice, his feet flying out from under him. He hissed as he skidded on the sidewalk, scraping his hands and knees as he tried to stop his descent.

He stumbled, trying to get back up. He was almost home.

A chill went up his spine as a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

“N̴͟͠͝o̕w w͘͟h̡e̶̵r̷e҉ do̴̡̢ yơ̛ú͟ ţ̶͘̕h̴̡̢͜i͟͏̶͝ń̶̡ķ̕͢͜ y̧͟͞͝ǫu’re͢͟͟ g̕o̶҉i͡ń̷̡g̸?” The demon leaned over Leslie from behind, giggling as he looked at him upside down. They were practically nose to nose.

He licked his lips and growled, feeling his prey’s heart rate increase.

_ BadumBadumBadumBadum. _

Leslie's heart pounded in his chest, his breathing heavy. He twisted his eyes shut, feeling the creature above him raise his upper body, preparing to strike as his world went black.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this was a fun prompt to write! I hope you aren't getting tired of Anti killing off random citizens, but hey, that's how I write him. Don't worry, they're not all from Britain! He travels! After all, people would get too suspicious...
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed this story! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! ^^


End file.
